


Amane VS Roomba

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amane was back to “feeding” the Roomba peanuts shells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amane VS Roomba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cestlavieminako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/gifts).



> Just something random for a friend. Also will be posted on my Tumblr.

Amane jumped when he saw something move across Misu’s living room floor, “What the hell is that?” he screeched as he jumped up on Misu’s couch.

Misu turned around the kitchen area and looked at Amane, “It’s a Roomba. A small mechanical robot that cleans my floor for when my boyfriend decides to throw peanut shells on it, instead of putting them in the can I gave him.”

Amane squatted down and looked at the round vacuum robot and poked it with his toe and it stopped, “Did I break it?”

Misu sighed, turned off the water, dried his hands, then went to check on the Roomba, “You turned it off, dumbass.”

“Well it freaked me out, the damn thing!” Amane huffed.

Misu turned it back on and the Roomba just went back to its charging pad and shut itself off, so he returned to the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner.

A few moments later, Amane was back to “feeding” the Roomba peanuts shells.


End file.
